One on One
by KFM-17
Summary: It's Fairy Tail's Training Week! Natsu and Lucy are decking it out as many people are there to watch their duel! Natsu finds out that he can't just use his brute strength to defeat Lucy, so what trick does he use? A jealous shirtless Natsu and a sweaty minimally clothed Lucy hahahaha. The first story of the Fairy Tail countdown as we come closer to Fairy Tail's end.


Hey All! It's KFM-17 coming at you with new Fairy Tail fanfics…yum. Lately I've been lacking motivation in pretty much everything I do, so I'm trying to fix that by starting with updating my fanfics page!

As many of you know, Fairy Tail is coming to an end…around 5 chapters left. And if you're like me who's been reading each weekly update religiously for like the past 5 years, (I applaud anyone who has been there since day one) then you share my heartache, but undoubtedly there is also the feeling of accomplishment. We're almost done! The chains of Fairy Tail are about to be released!

Therefore I will be updating a new story every week (The official day will be updated soon) until the finale. I hope we can all get emotional together as the final chapters of Fairy Tail release. Without further ado, One on One. Rated T

Note: I'm open for suggestions, whatever rating it may be, in the comment section so feel free to leave one

* * *

" **Karyu no Hoko!"**

Many Fairy Tail guild mates turned their heads as they heard a familiar roar coming from a certain pink haired dragon slayer. They gathered near the source of the noise, spotting Natsu releasing a large amount of flames from his mouth and then returning to a defensive stance.

"You think that's going to get me?" A smirk came from Natsu's target as she dodged the flames. The figure then ran towards Natsu leaping into the air with her right leg stretched out, preparing to land a kick against his face. He caught her right ankle, but his grip wasn't tight enough because she was able to twist her body and hit him with her left leg. The blow sent Natsu to the ground.

"Go Lucy!" Cheers erupted from the crowd that gathered around to watch their brawl.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" A group of adolescent fan boys chanted. Each one of them were a bit jealous of Natsu, they would gladly take a kick to the face if it's from her.

"Hehhh. You're pretty good Lucy." Natsu said while getting up from the ground.

Lucy stealthily reached for two of her celestial keys as she backed away from Natsu to keep a safe distance. "You're not the only one who's gotten stronger. I'm just getting started! **Open the gates of the Bull and Scorpion- Taurus, Scorpio!** "

"I'm getting all fired up" he yelled.

So why were Natsu and Lucy fighting? The only other times Lucy has ever shown violence towards Natsu is when she returns home to find him contently lounging in her room. Now is a different situation, Natsu, Lucy as well as many other Fairy Tail mages were dueling each other. Why? For Fairy Tail's Training Week of course.

About Training Week:

Similar to the previous TW at Tenrou Island, many of Fairy Tail's mages who seek progression have willingly freed one week to travel to Kaminari Island to strengthen their powers, skills and bonds.

Ever since the sudden surge of advancement in magic and technology, new islands have been created solely for Guilds' training. These islands, like Kaminari, are able to change their terrain at certain sections of the island. Thus, Kaminari is currently split into four, a normal grass plain, a rain forest, an icy tundra, and a dessert.

The rules are simple; in each terrain, there is an elevated plot of land where the battles take place. The battles for that day are chosen randomly. Anyone who is not chosen that day can choose any terrain to train in. Once in the battle field, the goal is to knock the player off the plain and into the pitted bottom surrounding it (usually filled with whatever the terrain supplies, i.e ice cold water for the tundra or swamp water for the rain forest etc.) Whoever knocks off their opponent first, wins.

So now we have a shirtless Natsu and a minimally clothed Lucy battling in the rain forest portion of the island. The humid air made both of them sweat profusely and their little clothing they had on clung to their bodies. Nevertheless, they were both going at it seriously.

"Taurus, Scorpio! **Combination move: Sandstorm Axe**!" Lucy said. The crowd oooh-ed with anticipation of the combo attack.

"We Are! Are you ready Taurus?" Scorpio asked as he got into position.

"Moo! Anything for Lucy's hot body!" Taurus replied. He ran towards Natsu as his paired with Scorpio's sand.

As for Natsu, fire emitted from Natsu's fist and he charged towards his opponent. "Come at me you gigantic cow!" he yelled. " **Karyu No Tekken**!"

 _A c-cow?_ Taurus thought. The words echoed as anger spread throughout his entire body. "I'M A BULL!" he yelled, trying to hit Natsu as hard as possible. Unfortunately the anger blinded his aim, and instead of hitting Natsu he smashed his axe straight into the ground.

"Taurus, fall back!" Lucy yelled, squinting her eyes and shielding them from the sand particles flying everywhere because of the impact.

Taurus moo-ed in agreement, and tried to pull his axe from the ground. But he couldn't. It was stuck. He looked ahead to see a dark figure with a glint in his eyes and a malicious smile coming at him, hand set ablaze.

" _Uh-Oh"_ was the only thing Taurus could say before he was punched by Natsu's fiery fist. He was sent flying over Lucy and Scorpio, landing on the outside of the battle arena.

Lucy ran over to the edge to check on Taurus. "Taurus!" she said with concern. He landed in the swamp water that filled the pits, with swirls in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Ho….Hot Body." He replied before disappearing to the spirit world.

 _Tchh! There goes my plan of asking Natsu to go easy on me._ Lucy thought. She knew that she was physically outweighed by Natsu's power, so she would have to rely on strategy to defeat Natsu. Then an idea popped into her head. She motioned over to Scorpio to discuss the tactic, in which he replied with a simple 'We Are.'

Lucy pointed to Natsu, "I'm definitely not going to fall into those swamp pits! Scorpio, **Sand Buster**!"

"There's no way I'll lose either! Gray and I already made a bet to see who can get the most wins!" Natsu stated. He switched to a guarded stance, prepared to take the hit, but he was confused when Scorpio did not aim for him. Instead Scorpio filled the battle grounds with sand, creating a sandstorm to blind Natsu of his surroundings. Even the guild mates watching them could not see what was taking place in the sandstorm.

Natsu ran over to Scorpio to at least try to get a punch in, but he disappeared to the spirit world before he got the chance. All of a sudden, Natsu saw rays of light moving quickly across the sandstorm, dumbfounded, he just stared at the light as it moved in random directions. Then he received a kick in the face.

 _Huhh?_

Natsu was kicked across the ground. He couldn't process what just happened nor could he see because of the sand flying everywhere. Then he was punched in the gut. Another hit to the face. And a hit to the arm after that.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled furiously with flames in his mouth. He shot his streams of flames randomly, hoping to at least stop the incoming attacks.

As the sandstorm settled down, Natsu saw that he was one step away from being knocked off the edge. One more hit would've sent him into the swampy water. He looked ahead to see Lucy in one of her star dresses, and with her was no other than Loke.

Natsu realized that his brute strength wouldn't be enough to defeat Lucy. She was too clever, reminding himself of the many times her strategies helped them get out of sticky situations on missions. Smart, witty, fucking sexy in her dress that clung to her bo- Anyways! If his strength wouldn't work, he would have to go with his second idea hehehe.

"Nice strategy Lucy, as expected from my beautiful master." Loke said as he rearranged the cuffs on his suit.

"Flirty as always Loke." She said in huffs. Summoning three celestial spirits took a toll on her stamina, she didn't know how much longer she could last. "We need to finish this quickly Loke!"

"Roger!" he replied, light forming around his fist.

"Loke and Lucy! That's so cool!" Said one of Lucy's premature fan boys.

"I know right! And Lucy looks so hot in her dress. Not to mention…" he said shyly glancing over to Lucy with a blush. "Her boo-"

"Anyways! Have you seen Roy or Finley? They were looking forward to watching Lucy fight."

"Nope, the last time I saw them was near the canopy to get water."

"I see…"

 **-Back to the match-**

Natsu and Loke were around 3 meters apart, their stares silently daring each other to make the first move. Natsu took one step forward, and at that moment Loke charged forward. " **Regulus Impa** \- **Eh?** "

Natsu ran straight towards Lucy, completely ignoring Loke. "Oi! Don't just ignore me!" He yelled as he chased after Natsu.

Natsu charged at Lucy at full speed. She guarded her face in defense. _He's going to him me._ She thought and closed her eyes.

Loke, an arm's length away was about to grab Natsu, but at that moment Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm from her face.

"Lucy," he said moving closer so their faces were inches apart.

"I love you."

 _Eh?_ She thought

"Eh?" said Loke.

"EHHHHHHHH?" said the crowd.

Lucy was frozen, registering what Natsu just said while the crowd around them began to cause a commotion.

"Did Natsu just confess to Lucy?" "I mean he does sneak into her apartment occasionally." "I knew they had special feelings for each other." Random people in the crowd began to murmur, trying to crack the case of the relationship between Natsu and Lucy.

Suddenly Mirajane came flying over in her demon form with Happy right behind her. "I came as soon as I heard there was a love confession." _Wasn't that literally a second ago?_ The crowd thought in astonishment.

"They lliiiiiiikke eachother" Happy said.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy said out of reflex, snapping out of her frozen trance.

She turned to look at Natsu, a blush apparent on her face. "Wait Natsu, don't you think you are taking this too quickly. I mean I did sneak glances at your abs during the battle, but that's beside the point! And didn't we discuss this alr-"

 ***Push***

All of a sudden Lucy was drenched in swamp water. Looking up to see a grinning Natsu in the battle arena.

"Gyahahahahaha!" he jeered with a proud smile and her hands on his hip. "The almighty Natsu has won again!"

 _He freaking pushed me!_ She thought. _He purposefully told me he loved me just to distract me!_

"Natsu! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

Natsu jumped down towards Lucy landing outside of the swamp water.

"I told you I wouldn't lose Lucy! Let's go get cleaned up." He said as he picked up Lucy princess style to carry her to the nearest stream.

"Wait, Natsu! Were you just joking when you said when you love Lucy?" Asked some people from the crowd.

Natsu looked at the group and said with all seriousness, "There's no way I'm joking. Lucy and I are dating."

"I told you they llllliiiiikkkke each other." Said Happy with a sly smile.

"Oh I can't wait until the wedding! I call one of the bridesmaid!" Mirajane said, ecstatic that one of her ships are sailing.

Meanwhile everyone just looked at them in astonishment, including Loke who was still atop of the battle arena frozen and questioning what just happened.

 **-At the stream-**

Natsu found a small pool with a tiny water fall, and walked into it with Lucy still in his arms. He set her down on a rock behind the waterfall as she remained silent with a pout on her face and her arms crossed.

"Are you angry?" he asked. Lucy looked at him dumbfounded. She knew that Natsu could ask dumb questions, but this was a ridiculously stupid question.

"Of course I'm angry! First you reveal our relationship, then you push me into a pit of swamp water!" she yelled.

He looked down with a sad face, like a puppy getting chastised by his owner. "But I was just getting tired of hiding our relationship, and you're getting so popular lately" He said while toying with his fingers.

Lucy couldn't help but sigh, she knew that getting mad at him was a waste of energy. Her star dress had long gone disappeared and she was now in her original outfit. She walked near the small water fall, getting rid of her dirty clothing; she looked back at Natsu.

"So are you gonna join me or not?" She asked. He looked up with joy and rushed to her side. He helped clean the areas where the dirty water had stained. He especially rubbed an area on the conjuncture of her neck, it seems the foundation was already coming off.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the bushes, they both turned to see two boys looking pretty beat up themselves. The two boys spotted Natsu and screamed.

"It's him! Run away!" One said as they both fled to escape.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked, looking at Natsu questionably.

"Don't worry about it." He said while placing sentimental kisses on her shoulder, working his way up until their lips met.

 **-2 Hours Earlier-**

"Roy hurry up! We are going to miss Lucy's match." Finley said as he left the water canopy.

"Wait for me Finley! Do you have the special lacrima?" Roy stated as he ran over to his friend.

"Of course I do!" Finley said as he turned around to face Roy, "Lucy will be fighting in the rainforest, meaning sweat and sticky clothing. It's the best time to take sexy photos of her." He said with a proud and perverted smile.

"Finley…behind you." Roy said with a ghostly face.

"What?" He turned around to see Natsu with an evil look.

"Hehhhh…that lacrima looks cool. It would be a shame if it broke, but that should be the least of your worries right now." Natsu said as he gripped the backs of their shirts. The two boys looked at each other with ultimate fear in their eyes. They knew this would be a lesson they would never forget.

 **-End Flashback-**

Natsu stood behind Lucy massaging her body, giving it extra attention after a hard battle. He nibbled especially on the bond mark revealed after the foundation washed away.

 _Now guys like Loke and her other fans will back away from her and everyone at the guild will eventually know that she is my mate._ He didn't expect his confession to lead to such extremes but he figured it just saved him lots of time.

End.

* * *

That's the end of this fic! It was super long, and I admit it's not my best. Want more fluff or smut? Request it in the comment section! Also check out my other fics on this site! 'Til next time!


End file.
